superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex
Alexander Louis Faciane, also known as "The Proof-ist", is a video game journalist, in addition to being the co-host of both Super Beard Brothers, The Dex and The Dex Podcast. Alex made his debut on The Completionist during Jirard's 2012 E3 video, though he didn't become a regular member until the sixth episode of DLC. His interests include competitive Pokémon training, Michael Jackson, Sushi and Cetacean mating patterns. In addition to this it has also been revealed that Alex is in fact, the creator of Mario. Alex has been known to make massive requests of the community, asking fans to use image editing software to create very specific scenes, asking the audience for money to buy a 72" HD TV, and even asking the fans to scour through each episode to write down any promises that they have made that have not been kept, in an effort to try and keep them. Meeting Jirard During the Super Metroid Episode "Who needs a grappling hook?" Jirard said that he had met Alex in 2012, at E3, and then later met again at an early screening of Brave, around Mid-June, where they had then become friends. In his first appearance, he crushed Greg's dream saying that Kinect Sports 3 doesn't exist. According to Alex on a post from TOVG.com, it was actually Michael from Belated Media who had invited Alex and Jirard to the screening, and was the reason the two had become friends. In The Flute and The Fairy episode of A Link to the Past, Alex once again reinforces that they met at a Brave screening, although they didn't like the movie, as it really didn't feel like a Pixar movie. They did, however, get tacos afterwards, so it was alright. Memorable Quotes *"Speed, Demon!" - A reference the Michael Jackson song of the same name, which Alex kept singing during multiple episodes of Super Beard Bros. *"Headin' for the border!" *"I gotta drop a dook!" *"The Female Whale, the Fe-Whale, if you will... She rolls around, like, trying her best not to have sex with the dude." *"The ween is like... is like prehensile, and it like moves around like a snake or a tentacle, and it tries it's best to get in." *"Then it finally happens, and no ones happy the whole time. Then they leave and everybody's sad about it." *"Honestly if you had a chance to look at it... It's mesmerizing... because of how much NOT like human sex it is." *"It's part of being a raconteur." * "It's all about the big biscuit risk." * "Ladies and Gentlemen... the bullet." * "Laaater man." Trivia In Episode 24 of Castlevania: SotN, it is revealed that he and Greg both have subconscious sexual attractions towards Jirard's college freshman year headshot. *One of his favorite Pokémon is Metagross. * The first CD he ever bought was by "5ive." * Alex's Favorite Pokémon Champion is Cynthia. *Alex's favorite Zelda game is Majora's Mask. * Alex plays bass in a band called the Squids. * Lowkey, Alex is the guy who invented Mario. * Alex is Jiro from Jiro Dreams of Sushi * In 1887 Alex created Super Mario Bros. * Alex is obsessed with world peace, and everyone recognizes him for that * He is the nephew of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and Revolver Ocelot Gallery Alex.jpg|Alex without his beard. Alex the Archeops.jpg|Alex as described by YouTube Commenter General Zod Category:Alex Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Completionist Name Category:The Dex